


The Second Option

by honeybee_motorcyles



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Child Abuse, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: What if Wilson is House's Medical proxy during his infarction?Please R&R





	1. Chapter 1

The Second Option  
Author: Joaquin Tenedora Forte- JacklovesHIison  
Paring: Gregory House/James Wilson established relationship, H/W/Cuddy friendship  
Summary: Infarction AU, deals with the legal implications of Same-sex marriage.  
Disclaimer: House, Wilson, and Cuddy are not mine.  
Warning: Past Child Abuse, Homophobia  
Notes; I Don’t understand golf, so I will be changing the sport to basketball instead. Like with the original pitch they are of the same age. This AU is set around 2010. Wilson uses House’s first full name ‘Gregory,’ throughout the story. I am not a doctor nor I am a lawyer so legal and medical mistakes are mine. NOT A DEATH FIC

Chapter 1

It was a Sunday, Dr. Gregory House and his partner Dr. James Wilson were just leaving. They would be playing a pick-up basketball game with two colleagues a surgeon and a neurologist. This was a regular thing for them every Sunday morning. 

“Gregory, we’re getting late,” Wilson said, from the doorway of their two-bedroom condo. “We need to go.” 

“Nah,” House smirked. “Foreman and Taub will be happy to give us their money.”

Wilson rolled his eyes. It was the truth. Ever since they played Foreman and Taub they hadn’t won a single game against them. He gathered their things and followed by House.

Unlike a couple of their gay friends, He and House didn't do the overly gay things like watching and participating in musicals. They certainly loved playing music together he the guitar, and House the piano. They liked watching and playing basketball and tennis, too. 

They ran to the court, making it into a game like a couple of kids. They ran a mile and a half playing tag. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the court. Foreman and Taub were waiting for them. 

“Wilson, House,” greeted Foreman shaking their hands.

“So, Are you ready to give away your money, guys?” House griped, looking at the two shorter men.

Foreman and Taub rolled their eyes, but they continued by the court. 

They flipped a coin as usual; the winners earn five hundred dollars. House and Wilson came first.

House was holding the ball, guarded by Foreman, he passed the ball to Wilson. Wilson was near the foul line, faked a shot and passed the ball to House. He shot in the right corner, near the three-point line.“1-0.” House said smirking. 

The ball was in Taub’s hand, House guarded the smaller man. Unlike Wilson who is smaller but heavier, House was skinnier and taller. Taub tossed the ball to Foreman in a bounce pass. House stole the ball He was quick to lay the ball up, “2-0.”

The game was tightly even when House drove the ball to the basket in a layup again with Foreman guarding him. They were a heap on the floor. “James,” House cried in pain. Wilson ran towards him, “Ouch, my thigh.” 

“Gregory,” Wilson soothed, checking House’s leg.  
Taub and Foreman ran toward their opponents. They prodded opened House’s joggers, while Wilson bought ice from the 7-eleven nearby. 

House stood up with the help of Foreman. Wilson returned back with a bottle of Gatorade and a bucket of ice, House refused the ice. He walked towards the ball and pick it up. House was shooting hoops again. “Let's finish this, guys,” House said looking at the three.

“Okay,” Taub and Foreman said, in unison. Wilson, however, hovered over House’s leg.

“You sure you’re okay?” Wilson said looking House over. House nodded. 

They resumed playing, the score by then was 18-15 favoring House and Wilson. 

Two shots remaining between me and five hundred bucks. House thought while bouncing the ball to Wilson, who laid it up and was in. 19-15. 

The final shot, House was the one the won them five hundred bucks: House had a ball in his hands, He was beyond the arc; he did a crossover. His thigh gave out. Wilson caught the ball in his hand and shot it. 20-15.

House cried out. “Call an ambulance, guys.” He was now clutching his right thigh. 

Wilson hovered near, but not touching. Wilson knew that House doesn’t do public displays of affection. 

Wilson was surprised when House clutch at his hand. “Don’t let go, James.” House cried out in pain. 

Wilson was ticking off what could be wrong with House while stroking the other man’s sweaty hair. House move his head on Wilson’s lap.

The two other occupancy of the court sat with stunned silence after calling 911. Foreman had suspected that House and Wilson weren’t just being Stockton and Malone on the court, but off the court as well. Taub, however, had no idea.

House was sitting up when the ambulance arrived. The EMTs were loading House in the back of the ambulance while Wilson was stuffing their bags in. Wilson joined him on the bus. 

“So, What hospital?” Asked one of the medics.

Wilson looked at House who was in a pain-induced sleep, “Princeton General.” Wilson said because House didn’t want their colleagues to see him helpless.

“Okay,” The EMT said. He told the driver to go to Princeton General. 

In the meantime, House was pass out in pain. Wilson held his hand that whole time. 

He remembered the first time they met. He met House at a New Orleans bar in the year 1999. They were both freshly graduate. House just graduated from John Hopkin’s University while Wilson graduated from McGill. 

His boyfriend Samuel just left James. As a big romantic, James thought that he and Sam were going to last their entire lives. No, Sam broke up with James at graduation. 

There was a guy who was singing an old song by Billy Joel called Leave a Tender Moment Alone, over and over again. James was very annoyed and threw his Nokia 6110 at the guy’s head, hence the bar fight that came after. 

He was arrested that afternoon and, was thrown in jail. James’ salvation was a stranger who has amazing blue eyes, gorgeous body, and a smirky smile, Who had been his best friend and partner of almost twelve years.

As they were both studying medical school in New York the relationship grew tenfold. House was a student at New York University, while Wilson was studying in Colombia. After Medical School they both settled in New Jersey. They had lived in New Jersey since 2005.

“We’re here.” The Medic said startling Wilson out of his musings.

He climbed out. Giving the medics time to get Gregory from the ambulance. House woke up in pain. “James,” He crooked looking at Wilson’s brown eyes. 

They poked and prodded House’s leg. They hadn’t done an MRI or anything like that though. They just sent House with a prescription of extra strength Ibuprofen, bedrest, and crutches. “It was a pulled muscle.” The doctor told Wilson. The undertone of you’re overreacting was quite evident.

“Gregory,” Wilson said helping House with his crutch. “Lisa is going to pick us up.”

“What?” House said. “You called Cuddy?”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “Gregory, You can’t walk, idiot. As you can see we are in Princeton General.” After a minute of sitting there Wilson’s phone rang. “Hello, Lisa.” 

“I am here in the lobby,” Cuddy said, drumming her hand on the steering wheel. 

“Okay,” Wilson said, helping House stand up. “We will be there in ten minutes.”They arrived at Cuddy’s car, she drove a 2009 Mustang four door. House hummed appreciatively. Wilson helped House in the back of the car.

Cuddy drove her friends home. When she glanced upward House and Wilson were holding hands. She smiled.

After a twenty minutes drive, they were at their condo complex. Cuddy helped House with his crutches, while Wilson helped House by rapping his hands around House’s back. They made their way shortly towards the elevator into the apartment door.

After Cuddy left, House sat on the couch with a guitar while Wilson grabbed his. They played blues together, it was like a competition. They got better and better. It ended when House needed to take a pill.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day House woke up in pain, he can hear Wilson. He wasn’t getting better which wasn’t surprising considering he had a bad sprain. There would not be jogging for him today. He picked up the crutch and went on his morning routine, they had a case. 

Cuddy, his tennis partner, and best friend got him to apply at PPTH. He dragged Wilson with him. He was part of the Department of Diagnostic Medicine, headed by Dr. Benjamin Evans. 

He sighed, and stood up, and took a bath. After his bath, he entered the living room. “Good morning, James,” He said hugging and kissing his partners lips. “Evans called. I gotta go.” He grabbed his leather jacket. “Bye, Love you,” He added hastily.

Wilson sighed, he cooked House’s favorite food ever, Macadamia nut Pancakes. As a doctor, he had no right to get angry at House but as his partner, he was sad. He would just packed it to go.

House arrived at PPTH a couple of minutes later; he climbed out of the car gingerly. He limped to the front doors, he ran into Evans on the way to the office. “House, What happened to you?” Evans asked. 

House rolled his electric blue eyes, “Well, Dr. Evans, What can I do for you?”

Evans who was used to Greg House by this point said. “You’re limping, Gregory. ” He stated and sighed.

“You know, House, I am concerned for one of my employees, so tell me what happened?”

House sighed seeing the genuine concern in his boss’ eyes. “I was playing basketball with Wilson, Foreman and a buddy of his. The leg gave out.”

“Ah… Okay, We have a case.” Evans handed House the file. 

One glance at it, House knew what was wrong with the woman. “Heavy metal toxicity,” He looked at Evans. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too, but Heavy metal screening suggested no infiltrates.” House inwardly rolled his eyes. “It is not lead or mercury or iron; this person is being poisoned

.”They entered the office, Doctors Thaddeus Calvin Callahan an ER specialist, Dr. Daniel Pierce a Neuropsychiatrist and Dr. Jordan Alexander an intern were waiting for them. 

“We have a case, guys.” Said Evans tossing three copies of the file to every person.

House sat on his costmary spot. “Its Heavy metal toxicity,” said House to his other teammates. 

“But,” Callahan said. “The Emergency department said no.” 

Pierce and House rolled their eyes. “Moron,” Daniel said looking at House. “It’s not the usual suspects like lead or mercury, Callahan,” House said.

Meanwhile, Wilson was getting late to his first appointment when he ran into Dr. Evans

. “Dr. Wilson,” He said formally. “What happened to Gregory?” 

Wilson rolled his eyes. Evans stopped him. “He's in pain, James; he isn’t thinking straight.”

Wilson’s eyes were full of concern. “what… What do you mean?” 

Evans sighed. “He is distracted. Kept rubbing his leg, he missed a key part of a diagnosis. I am just concern, James.”

Wilson just said. “I’ll talk to him.”Evans nodded his head. “James, if you need any diagnostic equipment then just let me know, okay?”

Wilson walked to his own office, he found House limping with his arm one crutch on his right arm grimacing in pain. He joined House, “I think Evans is right.” Wilson said startling House. 

House rolled his eyes. “James, I am fine.” He said. 

Okay, Wilson thought but he will just keep an eye on House. “You want lunch, babe.” 

House rolled his eyes again. “Does this make me your wife?” 

“You want to eat, Gregory,” Wilson asked again. 

“I can do lunch.” House limped towards an elevator nearby. 

They walked to the cafeteria, and sat at ‘their bench.’ Wilson brought the pancakes from home. House looked at Wilson and smiled. “So, you still want anything?” 

“Just coffee,” House said taking a bite of pancake.

Wilson stood up and bought Himself burger and fries and House coffee. “Here you go.” Said Wilson handing the other man his coffee. “Are you coming home with me today?” House looked up at his partner. “Did you bring your own car?”

“No,” said Wilson looking at House. “My car is in the shops, remember? I took a cab.” 

House frowned and thought about it.”Okay, we can go home, the case is over anyway.” His leg twitched. “Ow,” He heisted. “My leg hurts.”

House stood up gingerly, grab the arm crutch. “See you at five, James.”

Wilson nodded, and watched House limped away worriedly. He continued with his food. 

Cuddy entered the cafeteria and spotted Wilson. “James,” She said. “Have you seen Gregory?”Wilson shrugged. “He was just here a couple minutes ago.” 

Cuddy sighed. “Oh, I saw him a couple of minutes ago, he has been limping very gingerly.”   
“I know, Evans confronted me. What are we going to do?”

Cuddy gave him a big eye roll. “Wait it out, you know him well enough that he wouldn’t like the mothering.” Cuddy left. Wilson watched her leave, however, he was thinking of House. He finished his burger and bust the trey. 

House found Wilson at his office at five. “You looked like hell.”

House stared at Wilson. “Yes, let's just go, James.”“You need to get admitted,” Wilson said.

House was getting annoyed. “I am tired,” He sighed. “I just want to go home.”

Wilson got up. “Okay,” He said. 

House handed Wilson his car keys. House was asleep for the duration of the trip. He hadn’t noticed Wilson was shaking him. “We’re home, Gregory.”

House looked at him wearily. “Yes, I know,” He said with a sarcastic edge to his tone. He tried to stand up. “Help your boyfriend, Will you.” He said with great embarrassment.

Wilson looked at House. “You can’t get up.” It was a question.

House glared at him, “Yes.” “You know I think you should be admitted.”“No,” House glared some more. “I don’t need it.”

“Gregory!” Wilson said using his warning tone, then after a moment, Wilson said, before his better judgment, “Okay.”

He guided House outside his car, into the elevators. The moment they were inside House rested his head on Wilson’s shoulder. “Umm…”Wilson looked at House’s head on his shoulder “What do you want to eat?” 

“Ramen, ergo Japanese,” House said.

“Okay,” Said Wilson looking at him. The elevator door opened, Wilson helped House walked, to their apartment door. Wilson opened the door, House collapsed at the threshold holding his leg in pain.

“James, “ House said. “I can’t.” Wilson was talking to the delivery personnel. He heard a thud from the living area, dropped his phone. “Gregory, I am calling an ambulance.”

“911, What’s your emergency?” A female’s voice said into the receiver.“My partner is in pain, he is 32 years old. Upper right leg. He just fell. Yesterday we’re playing basketball.”

The dispatcher remembered something. “Dr. Wilson?” 

Wilson was rubbing House’s hand. “Ah huh, The doctors at General, suck; if something happened to Gregory, I going to kill them.” Wilson hushed House. 

Wilson wasn’t sure why he was telling her this but he figured it was for comfort.

“He is a very lucky guy to have a boyfriend like you.”

The dispatcher commented off-handily.Wilson smiled. “Uh… I am actually the lucky one.”

A couple of minutes later, the ambulance arrived, “In here.” The EMTs lifted House from Wilson’s arms. He whimpered, pain reverberated of his body. Wilson went with them locking the door behind him.

The ride from home and to PPTH was uneventful, Wilson called Evans and told he was bringing House in. 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, House was settled into a room. He was sleeping peacefully. Wilson by his side holding his hand and stroking it. Cuddy was there, too; when Evans entered. 

Evans beckoned Wilson outside. Wilson disentangled his hand from House’s and followed the older doctor out. “What’s up?”

“James,” Evans said. “Ah… I talked to the doctor who you guys saw yesterday.”

“And,” Wilson said looking up. 

“They thought he was drug seeking.” 

“No, he isn’t." He said indignation in his tone.

“That’s what I told them, but ‘his boyfriend' said that he just fell down playing basketball. How can they believe you guys were telling the truth?” Evans said while checking House’s chart. 

Wilson flashed smothering eyes on the senior doctor’s. “And you believed them?” He was shaking his head. “Ben, you know the policies of Princeton Plainsboro on drugs; Gregory likes solving mysteries, do you think he would jeopardize his career because of drugs?”

“No, and that’s what I told them, James, too,” Evans said shaking his head. “Listen, James, if you and Gregory want to sue them to be my guess. But I recorded our conversation.” Evans turned around to go, but turned back.”It’s not muscle strain, or it would be getting better by now.” 

Wilson looked at Cuddy and House inside the hospital room, then asked. “So, Ben, what do you think this is?”

Evans sighed looking at his favorite student’s boyfriend and said; “We don’t know yet, James, until we get him an MRI.”

“Thank you, Doctor Evans,” Wilson said moving back into House’s room. He sat at House’s bedside and pick up House’s hand.

House woke up at midnight, Wilson was sleeping. He squeezed Wilson’s hand to make it known to the other man his presents. “Oh, hey,” Wilson said. “How are you feeling, Gregory?”

“Like hell, Why would you ask?” House said sarcastically. “My leg feels weak.” He added to himself. “And it's not muscular pain. James, I need a whiteboard.”

“What?” Wilson asked incredulously. “You want a whiteboard, You’re insane.” When House flinched, he added softly. “You need to rest, Gregory.” 

“I want to figure it out,” House said as if he was a child telling his father that he wanted something.

Wilson sighed looking at House right there, so bored. “I’ll get a paper and pen.” He dug around his pack and handed House a notebook and makers from the children’s cancer ward that he had lying in his backpack for reasons that escaped him.

“Are you willing to play DDX game with me?” House asked looking at Wilson. 

Wilson stared at House for a long time. “Gregory! I am not playing with you.” 

House stared right back at Wilson. “James, Don’t be a sissy.” He’d mocked. Then as if light shot through him, House said. “You’re scared. Oh, James! Don’t be. I promised I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that!” Wilson sputtered. “But I will play the game if you want, though.”

“Okay, DDX… 32-year-old male, with sudden onset pain in the right quadriceps.” House began.

Wilson asked questions, and House answered with a yes, no, or maybe. When it came to Rhabdomyosarcoma or Osteosarcoma, Wilson shuttered. He knew that House would never play the sports he loves again. Moreover, their relationship would be radically changed. Would House be able to let him help?

“I know if I pull a muscle.” House iterated. “I have been playing lacrosse since I was in ninth grade…“ His voice trailed off.

Wilson noticed his partner grimacing in pain. Wilson held House’s hand. “Gregory, what is this? Do you know what this is?” 

“I think, I know what this is.” 

“What?” Wilson asked. “Babe, I can’t see you in pain.”  
“I have a heart condition, I am sorry I didn’t tell you. I think… It threw a clot.” House forewarned. 

Wilson was shocked, He barely thought of it when House scream again. He pressed the call button. A nurse popped her head inside. “Page Evans, Callahan, and Pierce.” 

The three doctors arrived. When Daniel and Calvin saw House’s in pain, they leaped into action. The three men were friends they had worked at diagnostics for three years, now. “Three milligrams of morphine, stat,” Calvin Callahan said.

A nurse entered with the syringe on hand. Calvin got the syringe from her hand. 

“Get him to an MRI,” Wilson said. “Gregory had an arrhythmia which threw a clot.” He explained after the bewildered looked he got.

Evans nodded to some of the nurses and Callahan and Pierce to follow Wilson’s orders. Wilson was stopped by Evans’ hand. “James?” 

Wilson turned around to face the senior doctor. “You’re his doctor, Tell me did Gregory had a problem with clotting?”

Evans’ sighed. “As you know I was bound by HIPPA laws, but if it will make you feel better I told him to tell you, as soon as he can.”

Wilson knew House well enough. He was a stubborn bastard and that doesn’t like being sidelined at the lacrosse field and at the tennis and basketball courts. House priories he knew: Wilson, then his job, music, and sports. 

“How long have you known, Ben?” Evans knew that he should stop, “Since last month. He had his annual physical. We had a lot of cases in the weeks since I’m sure that would have told you.”

Wilson was so drained, He wasn’t angry or betrayed anymore. The only concern right now is whether or not House would be fine. He can deal with anger later. “Ah… Okay…” then he added. “I have to go see him.” Evans nodded.

Wilson jogged to the MRI booth, he saw House’s colleagues. “There is a lot of damage.” Wilson heard Callahan muttered. 

“What are we going to tell him?” Wilson heard, Pierce said.“I don’t know, Callahan, House is a stubborn guy.”

Wilson entered the booth, there were no Radiology techs tonight. “Can I see MRI films, please?”

Callahan and Pierce were startled. “Ah.. here…”

Wilson winced, there was a lot of damage. A thought occurred to him. “Calvin, can we MRI the heart?” 

“You can’t do that,” Callahan said. “We have no consent.” 

“Cal, He is unconscious, I hold his power of attorney.” Wilson countered. “I need to know what the heck we’re dealing with.”

Callahan looked at Pierce and back to Wilson. “Okay,” Callahan said. 

They did the MRI. The three doctors looked at House’s heart methodically. As soon as they saw the hole. Wilson looked at Callahan, who said. “No way! You should be a diagnostician.” Callahan said sarcastically.

Wilson winced, “Ben told me that Gregory has an arrhythmia.” 

In the meantime, House was moaning in the MRI room. Wilson got there. “Babe, You have a VSD that needs to get surgically repaired,” Wilson told House while stroking House’s curls.

“I know,” House replied. “Do you hate me?” He asked in a small childlike voice. 

Wilson winced, Meanwhile Callahan and Pierce got House out of the diagnostic death trap. “I don’t hate you, I love you.” He kissed House’s sweaty hair. House needs a lot of reassurance because of how he was treated when he was younger. 

In the meantime Dr. Benjamin Evans as a thoracic surgeon, he needed to convince House that get surgery. He sighed, tomorrow. 

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

House was brought back to his room after the MRI. They know what was wrong, the problem is how would they treat him? He suspected that he would not like Evans’ treatment plan. 

It was almost four-thirty, House was awake, in pain, and bored. Wilson was sitting bedside. The MRI results showed that gangrene was setting in his leg. But he can stop this. 

“James,” House said, startling Wilson awake.

“What?” Wilson splattered, almost falling down his seat.

“Gangrene is setting in my leg… I need you to persuade Evans to do a bypass, and I am going to be fine. I don’t want them to cut the leg off.” House said looking at Wilson’s face through the window.

“But,” Wilson protested looking at House’s eyes. “But What about reperfusion injury?”

“I don’t care, James.” He said to Wilson looking away. His eyes were downcast when He added. “My dad is a war hero.” House put quotation marks with the words war hero. As far he was as concern his father was a gun for hire who killed the innocent.

“But… I don’t want to lose you. You are the love of my life, I don’t want to throw out ten years.” Wilson said and he was crying. 

“Hey, James, I love you too, but can you hear me out,” House said stroking Wilson’s hand. When Wilson nodded, he continued.

“He served in the last leg of Vietnam. He was the commander for the marine special unit in 2001 in the invasion of Afghanistan.” House sighed, he had told Wilson, hoping he understood his decision. “I don’t want to be one more disappointment for him.”

“But What do you owe him?” Wilson asked quietly. “He hurt you when you were younger.” 

House flinched but spoke softly. “I wanted him to like me.” Wilson strained to hear that. He continued, “When I was younger, Dad used to say that he wished that his buddies were dead than lose a limb. Because it made them sub-human.”

By this point, Wilson climbed in House’s hospital bed snuggled next to him. “I love you, and if it came to that point, and we aren’t there yet, I promised to let you go.” Wilson was crying.

House fell asleep, while Wilson was awake the whole time. So when Evans came at around 9:30 he opened his eye. “James,” He followed the senior doctor out the door.

“What’s up?” Wilson asked as soon as he was out the door.

“Walk with me.”

Evans told Wilson when they got to the diagnostic department. They both sat at the conference table. “I need to talk to you.”

“Yes, I have an answer for you,” Before the other man had time to speak, “no to the amputation.” 

Evans sighed. God, Gregory was smart. He was ahead of me tenfold. Evans thought ruefully. “Lemme guess, you and Gregory talked.”

“Uh… Yeah, we did,” Wilson said. “Gregory told me he wants to do a bypass.” 

Evans sighed. “I hope you told him about reperfusion injury, James.” Evans handed Wilson a sheet of paper.

The younger man looked at the sheet and frowned. “Damm,” Wilson muttered. The lab test showed that House’s kidneys were shutting down. “But he wants to try the bypass first.”

“Tell me why, because you may understand if it doesn’t work out or he dies but what about his parents?” Evans’ voice was kind but apprehensive as well.

“Gregory’s father is in the military, a marine,” Wilson explained tapping his fingers on the glass table. “When he was younger his father used to beat in his mind that the disabled are sub-human, people should be dead.”

“Okay,” Evans, despite better judgment nodded his head. He now understood about Gregory’s apprehension or his panic talking to patients who have a disability.

The nurses and doctors prepared House for the bypass. Evans would be his doctor, a thoracic surgeon by training. The head of the diagnostic department was scared.

They ran Gregory’s decision by the Ethics committee. The committee said that House was off the sound mind and is very informed about this decision. Lisa Cuddy, House’s best friend was the committee chairman. She knew why House hadn’t opted out of the less dangerous procedure.

The reperfusion injury hit Gregory House hard. He was crying out and screaming. Wilson was there he was stroking House’s hand, while he screamed. “Gregory, You need to let Hourani take the leg,” Wilson said. After House screamed for a minute.

“No,” House said. “James, you promised me.”

Wilson sighed. “But I can’t see you in pain, and it will kill you.” 

“I want to be put in a medically induce coma.” Said House looking at Wilson for his reaction. 

Wilson didn’t know what to say. He knew that at this rate the love of his life would have a heart attack and die. He thought of it some more. He nodded his head. “I am going to discuss this with Evans, babe, just hang in there.” Wilson gave House’s hand a squeeze.

Wilson ran towards Evan’s office, he knocked on the door. “James,” Evans said looking at Wilson warn face.

“Gregory wants to be in a medically induce coma.” He told the senior doctor without preamble.

“Sit down,” Evans said ushering Wilson to sit; which he compiled. “So, James, you know there is a middle ground option between amputation and bypass.” 

“What is it?” Wilson asked looking at the older doctor. 

Evans sighed. “We get the dead muscle.”

“No,” Wilson said. “I mean he won’t like that because there will be no way that the leg could support his weight.”

Evans looked at Wilson, He also realized that Wilson was right. He trusted his favorite student, Gregory House to do the right thing. He nodded. “I’ll put him under.”

Wilson followed Evans out to House’s hospital room. Evans paged a nurse to get him anesthetic. Wilson held House’s hand in his. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, I love you too,” House said. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

“Sleep,” Wilson urged looking at House. “Will play with Foreman and Taub when you woke up, all right.”

“Yes,” House said while Evans injected House with the anesthetic through his IV port. 

“He is out,” Evans said. He nodded at Wilson to go outside.

“Ah… You should call his parents. Let them know.” The senior doctor said looking at Wilson.

“I should.” Wilson hesitated, however, because he knew about John House’s dislike of having a gay son. Wilson dialed House’s mother’s phone. “Hello,” Blythe answered.

“Blythe, It’s James Wilson,” Wilson sighed anchoring his words through his name. “Gregory, is in a coma”Blythe was crying on the other end, great, just great. “What happened?”

He could hear John’s voice muttering. “What’s going on?”

“We were playing basketball, with two of our colleagues. He fell down. He had what we called a peripheral aneurysm in his leg. ” He sighed, looking at a sleeping House.

“The first night, Gregory was fine the second time was day was rough at work. But by then he was limping but it wasn’t that bad but by the time we got home last night…” Wilson's voice trailed off.

When he heard John’s voice through his speaker. “We are getting the next flight to Newark.” Wilson winced. He had a feeling he wouldn’t Like John being around.

He stroke House’s hair. “I am sorry, Gregory.’

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am not a lawyer but this has happened in real life to LGBT people especially during the 1980s. 

Chapter 5

A couple of hours later, John and Blythe arrived. Wilson was in the lobby to greet them; when John saw Wilson disgust was all over the man’s face. They entered House’s hospital room and lock the door so as not let Wilson enter. Wilson sighed. It wasn’t as if they can do something to their son, right? They closed the blinds, too. The younger man went back to his office and cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Cuddy entered House’s hospital room. She was shocked to see not her best friend’s partner but his homophobic abusive father and his compliant mother.

“Where is James?” She asked almost angrily. 

John shrugged. “I don’t know where the fag jew went.” He was getting out of the hospital room. 

Cuddy was beginning to get angry at John. She looked at Blythe who shrugged and that words the got out of her mouth anger Cuddy more. “We just want to spend the time with our son.” Cuddy left the hospital room feeling annoyed.

“Lisa,” Blythe followed the younger woman out off the hospital room. “I want to amputate Greg’s leg. I read in WebMD that he can die from this.” The older woman said, looking towards Cuddy. 

Cuddy frowned. People should leave the doctoring to the people with advanced degrees in medicine. This is what her best friend hated the most the clinic was filled with this. She chuckled. “Gregory had expressed his wishes about the matter.”

Blythe frowned. “You want my son to die, I thought you are his best friend.” She accused. 

Cuddy stared daggers at Blythe House’s head. “No, I won't let it and neither will James, end of story, ”

Blythe frowned an indignant expression on her face. “All due you respect, Doctor, He is my son.”

“James will fight this,” Cuddy said and left her standing with a stunned expression on his face. 

“He had specific wishes about amputation." She aserted. 

“Greg will not let this happened to either one of you.” She shot daggers at Cuddy.

Cuddy sighed. “He won’t and he isn’t dying, If he is we would insist on amputation even if he didn’t like it. So please, you made him that way.”

Every argument for it she has gone, like a cool breeze. “I am going to report this to the board.” Cuddy just left her to find Wilson.

She found Wilson outside House’s hospital room with a bruised face. She looked at him, she had a gut feeling about what happened.

“James,” Cuddy said. “They want to amputate,” She noticed Wilson’s bloody face. “What happened?”

“John House happened. He pointed a gun at me. He goaded me first you, can see it in the surveillance tape. The nurses and other doctors were afraid of him. He was calling me racial and gay slurs at me. I just snap.” Wilson said in a whisper. He was embarrassed about his outburst. He looked at his knuckles, they were bloody. 

Cuddy followed James Wilson’s gaze to his hand. She gave him a disapproving look. “As your boss, I disapproved, but as Gregory’s best friend, I am glad, you did a number on John.” She told him. “Where is he anyway?”

Wilson sighed. “He is in the Emergency Room, I got carried away, so I kicked him in the head.”Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Walk with me, James.” Wilson followed her Inside the control security booth. Cuddy knocked on the door. 

Michael, a tall black man, who is the heads of security, greeted them. “Hi,” and shook hands. “How can I help you, Dr. Cuddy?"  
“There had been an altercation, between Dr. House’s father Col. John House and his partner Dr. Wilson." She said, looking expectant.

“You mean the man who wheeled a gun in a hospital?” Mike said, looking annoyed. “ And who told my staff they were morons, that will not last in the military.” Wilson looked at Cuddy, who nodded her head. They sat near Michael looking at the films.

Cuddy watched as John wheeled a gun in Wilson’s face. She didn’t hear what he was saying, but by the look of it he was saying, “Don’t come near my son, you faggot.”

Wilson ran towards his boyfriend’s father. He grabbed the gun from the other man. Then security arrived at the umpteen punch. Wilson felt guilty, however. 

“Who thought you how to grab a gun?”  
Wilson sighed, running his hand out of his face. “Gregory, We role play, It came in handy, huh?” 

Lisa smirked, looking at Wilson’s blushing face. “James, you almost killed a man.” She said jokingly. 

One hour pass since they had spoken to the head of the security department. They walked towards House’s hospital room. When they got there, House wasn’t there. Cuddy looked at Wilson. “What?” He asked.

Cuddy’s face paled. She shook her head. “He was moved.” “Dammit,” said Wilson.

“We should find him.” Cuddy and Wilson walked towards the nurse's station. “Where is Gregory House?” 

The nurse nodded towards the ICU. “His mother asked us to move him so that he will be with his comatose father.”

Wilson was beginning to cry, Cuddy put a hand around Wilson’s arm. The nurse asked, “Why is there a problem?” 

“I am his medical proxy,” Wilson said, but his heart wasn’t in it. He knew that paperwork can be overturned by homophobic parents. 

Cuddy wrapped her hand around Wilson trembling hand. “James, We'll find a way.”

Wilson took a deep breath after he cried.“He is going to be mortified, Lisa.” 

Wilson said, looking at Cuddy’s grey eyes, “When he wakes up.” Cuddy hugged Wilson. “I know, I'm going to find a way.” 

A couple of hours later, Cuddy and Wilson were in a board room for an emergency meeting. Wilson, Cuddy, and Blythe House who shot daggers at Wilson’s head, together with some the of board members. The chairman of the board Edward Voglar said. “In the issue regarding Blythe House’s request to amputate her son’s leg.”

Cuddy who was the assistant dean, said. “There is no discussion here, Mr. Voglar, Dr. House appointed Dr. James Wilson, his partner of ten years to be his medical proxy.”

“Mister Chairman," Said Blythe House, "All due respect, I am his mother.” As if that would make House’s abuse in the hands of her Husband go away.  
“I know you're his mother,” Cuddy's voice was ice cold. “The summer of his first year in college, His father John beat him up for having a boyfriend.”The two women spared back and forth for a bit

Dr. Benjamin Evans butted in with a statement. “When Gregory started working diagnostics with me, I shouted at him for a wrong procedure, he got up he went to the men's room. I followed him. Gregory was a basket case; He was crying." Do you honestly plan to give rights to a woman who let his son be abused by his father?”

Every one of the ten board members starred at Evans. Vogler sighed. “We need to take a pick here? Who votes for amputation? No one?” Vogler asked. None of the other board members were raising their hand.

“Fine, let my son die.” 

They moved House to another hospital room. Wilson as soon as House was inside held House’s hand for three days non-stop only leaving to use the bathroom.

End of Chapter 5

AN2: I am sorry for the mistakes in grammar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two and a half days later, they woke House. Evans, Wilson, and Cuddy were there. When House woke up the first thing he saw was Wilson’s face. “Gregory, How do you feel, hon?

” House wiggled his leg, A huge smile captured his face, “It still hurts.”

Wilson’s heart sank a bit; House continued. “But it worked.”

Wilson hugged House, a huge sigh escaping him, thank god. “I am glad, Gregory, You will need physical therapy,”House smirked.   
“You doubted me?”

Cuddy and Evans looked House significantly. But Wilson was the one to spoke out. “Never, I never doubted you, I love you, so much.”

House was tired, he hadn’t sleep properly in two days. “James, I love you, too.” 

“Sleep,” Wilson ordered kissing House’s hand, he sat down. He sighed and looked at Cuddy. “What?” He asked her sarcastically. 

Cuddy sighed as well. Wilson knew; she’s gearing up for a lecture. “You should be asked Gregory to marry you, James. If something like this happened to either one of you…”

Wilson sighed, she was probably right. Gregory was not a fan of traditions though. Besides, some of their gay friends who got a civil union or domestic partnership ruin their relationship by getting married. Wilson being Wilson said. “I’ll think about it!” 

*

Two days later, House was bored, Wilson needed to go back to work. He was still under observation. Due to the surgery and subsequent coma he lost strength. He would need a leg brace and a lot of PT. He would recover. With a lot of effort he would be able to play the sports he loved, maybe not like before but he would eventually play.

House had no idea his parents were there or what happened to his father. So he was stunned when he saw his mother open the door. “Gregory, “ Blythe House said looking at her only child.

House glared at her. “Why are you here, mother?” He asked angrier than he should be. His mother just stared back at him.

After a moment had passed, the staring contest ended, Blythe broke the silence. “James called me. Then your father told me that we were driving here. He was worried.” 

House shot dagger eyes at her saying without words he didn’t believe a word she said. Blythe continued, “Your father was so disturbed by your relationship with James. Your father banned James in your hospital room.”

House didn’t give her a response. She continued talking. “We just want to spend time with you, because we thought you were dying.”

House’s impassive face showed the slightly restrain fury. She made the conversation worse when she said, “Gregory, I just want you to know, We will be pressing charges on James.”   
That grabbed House’s attention. He spoke in an even tone. “What did the man did to you? He just loved your son, that’s all, I know you don’t understand or even fathom how we can love each other but we do.”  
She flinched, but spoke in an even tone of voice, “James almost killed your father.”  
“What do you mean?” House asked thinking of what possibly will it take James Wilson to almost killed his father. He can imagine how James reacted. He smiled at her, an ugly smile. “First off you disrespected my partner of ten years by not letting him inside my hospital room. Second off, I’m alive now, so get out of my room.” “But, Gregory, Your father,” She protested looking at her child.

“Get out. I don’t want to see you.” The monitor was screaming. 

Outside House’s hospital room, Dr. James Wilson was just passing thru when he heard House’s voice and the screeching monitors. James ran inside. He saw Gregory was having a panic attack. When two nurses and Callahan entered with a crash cart; Wilson ordered to inject House with two milligrams of Ativan. 

Wilson looked towards the source of Gregory’s panic. Blythe was standing there panicked in her eyes, “What did you do to him?” Wilson shouted, not carrying who could hear him.   
“I just told him what happened."

**

House spent three weeks in the hospital, He was utterly bored. He thanks the heavenly god that he didn’t believe in, that his parents went back home. He was being discharged today. His right leg would be weaker than is other but the pain wasn’t there anymore. His heart was repaired too. 

At eleven Cuddy entered his hospital room. This was a normal occurrence, but what wasn’t normal was her scowl. “What do you want, Cuddle bunch?” House said matching Cuddy scowl. 

Cuddy wasn’t faced, “Your mother,” she said.

“I know what they did, Lisa, she told me,” House said, omitting a crack about his father being dead. 

Cuddy gave him a questioning look. “Why, what did she tell you?” Because if House knew the whole of the matter he knew what he must do. 

“I don’t know,” House said. “She said that they banned James in my hospital room.” When he looked up at Cuddy’s face, she was crying.

“No,” Cuddy said shaking her head in dismay. “Greg, they ban James, all right, when your father assaulted James—.”“He, what?” House said looking distressed. He was shaking his head. “That bastard, I thought James went first.”

Cuddy took a deep breath. “Gregory, I saw the tapes, your father wheeled his gun at James’.” She looked at House who had a blank expression, she continued. “James punched him multiple times.” 

She choked out the final few words. “Your mother pulled me aside and told me that she wanted to amputate your leg. Greg, God its good you live in a liberal place with people who know you two.”

House knew where this was going but is not sure if he wanted the conversation to go there. He wasn’t looking at Cuddy when he asked, “What if this doesn’t work out.” 

Cuddy thought, people always assumed that her best friend was an asshole but he is a sensitive guy. “There are two things that can happen, Greg,” she said taking his hand for the first time. “You divorce or one of you stay together until one of you crooked.

I think you and James get married, for this kind of scenario, what if something happened and you were playing a game in Atlantic City.”House sighed she was right. If something like this happened in Atlantic City then he will screw. But he couldn’t admit Cuddy was right so he instead said.

“I’ll think about it.”

***  
Epilogue:  
Exactly a year since the accident  
House and Wilson had decided to do a fundraiser basketball game at the anniversary of House’s infarction for people with vascular injuries. House played 10 minutes for the whole game contributing 12 points 3 assists and a rebound to his team score 68-63. He wore a leg brace throughout the game. 

During half time, House and his band were playing. He sat on the piano bench. He was playing the Beatles Two of Us it was a sweet, rock piece with a really great meaning to it. During its instrumental portion. “James,” he called Wilson’s name.

Wilson stood bewilderment in his expressive brown eyes. House moved from the piano bench slowly. His slowness didn’t come from his leg but from his nerves. “I love you,” kneeling down on his left knee with a ring on hand. He took a deep breath. “This last year was the worse year of my life,” House whispered. “And you have been there for me threw it, I love you, James Wilson. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”Wilson hugged House to him. “Oh, Gregory, I really want to, I love you too.” They kissed.

The end


End file.
